brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9462 The Mummy/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 01:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC)}}| The Cursed Mummy! I picked this up at the shop for about $3 off, and I also noticed other sts were up to $30 off. The Mummy is a great addition to this theme, and for only $15, a bargain. Packaging The box is pretty casual, and usual, but I noticed in the back ground is something quite bizarre, what seems to be an amusement park, I'll upload that image later, I guess. The box is pretty cool, and just shows the features on the back, I spend too much time on this area, so just read this to read what the boxes are like., just see the image (>_>) to see the box. Instructions Pretty simple, I only skimmed the last pages, so I'm not sure if there is any ads for other sets in it. Minifigures There are two minifigures in this set, Ann Lee, one of my favourite Monster Fighters, and The Mummy, who is a slight disappointment, well, you'll see why in a second. Ann Lee Ann Lee is one of the best female figures LEGO has ever produced, and beats Friends figures just by a bit :P (sorry Cligra and Berrybrick). Nice hair piece, I think was also used on the Cave woman from Series 5. I love how you can put ammo in her hair, which is a big pro. She has a double sided face, one side with a bit of a scowl, and the other with a smirk, she also has a scar from a witch, which (heh) is going to be in an MF Halloween set this year, I'll buy that set only because it also has a zombie, a ghost and a graveyard :P, though, it should include all of those creatures/human sorceress' moonstones, so if they did include them, there would probably be more sales, really. Her dress print is very nice, dark red, sand blue and white, which all goes very well together. She has a printed necklace, which may not be so safe when you're driving a helicopter :P. Her pattern continues onto her leg piece, which has the end of it. There is also printed garlic and something else which I can't make out very well, it might be stakes to kill a certain vampire that she hasn't faced in any of the sets :S. She also comes with another ammo piece and the crossbow, which is pretty cool for a figure like Ann Lee, and really suits her back story, and her look. Very good minifigure, 5/5. Mummy Probably the biggest disappointment in the set, he was supposed to Glow-in-the-dark, but it doesn't even glow slightly, so that is a huge con, as it is always advertised as glowing. His prints (that don't glow :/) make up for it though, I guess. He has a super scary face that gives me nightmares, so, his face, itself, is a con :P. The toilet-paper (:P) wrap is nice, the old Collectable Minifigures line, of which he was green underneath (I don't want to know why O_o), and he also had arm printing which, I think means that they are Chinese plastic, well, it's definitely Chinese plastic when they have side leg printing, just so you know, which is what all Collectable minifigures are made of. His back pretty much continues the pattern, nothing too special. His scythe blade is pretty flimsy, so not much to do with that. Probably 3.5/5 for the figure. Set The set includes Ann Lee's copter thing, and the Mummy's horse and buggy chariot. Mini copter of which Ann Lee owns The copter has an old seat piece first used (I think) in General Grievous's Cycle bike from 2005, in the Episode 3 battle scene. Pretty cool thing, it's play features are the spinning thing, (of course), and the clip of which you can put the ammo, or what LEGO made it for, to steal the scorpion with the moonstone, which you can't do because it's at a wrong angle to pick it up, so fail LEGO, fail. It uses sled pieces for landing smoothly, and a variety of techniques on how they put the propeller up in a good position, so that's pretty good. Two dark red cones are on it to represent guns instead of flick 'n miss-iles (hooray, celebrate good times c'mon!). There are two antenna used as joy-sticks to pilot the contraption, it looks pretty good once finished, and slightly surprised me at how good and fun the build was, even though I could barely see anything without my glasses. 5/5 for it. The Mummy's Chariot The Mummy's Chaiot is pretty sweet vehicle, there are two handles on the back to put his sword, so finally in these sets there are proper places to put the weapons, moonstones, extra stuff etc. It has the bad-ass horse up front, with the two feather pieces in trans orange/red as flames, which looks so cool. Two green lanterns are used on the buggy, which do glow in the dark, even though it doesn't look like they would, so a slight surprise there. A few gold elements are used, which looks nice. Two shark fins are used to decorate it, and that looks pretty cool. A few curved corner pieces are used, and they really hold the chariot together in that colour. A black 2x2 slope piece is used for the Mummy to stand on, which is nice, or else it'd look like time took a toll on him :P. The moonstone is placed on a gold scorpion. The moonstone is purple, and has a gold Anubis Eye to decorate. Two chariot wheels help the skeleton horse out to stand up, and did I say how awesome the skeleton horse is? It's awesome :P. It glows really well, and with the spears on the sdie, really captures just how good the set really is. Overall Pretty cool set here, and for only $15, you could buy a few of these if you had collected the Pharaoh's Quest line, you'd probably be able to do a lot with this. Pros * Ann Lee * Chariot * Helicopter * No flick 'n miss-iles!!! Cons *The Mummy (eyeroll) *Nothing else really. Star Rating Very good set, gets a B+ Signing out - CzechMate Category:User reviews Category:Monster Fighters Reviews